


Bedside Manner

by Bibbledoo



Category: Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chronic Illness, Chronic Pain, Friendship, Gen, Hair Braiding, Hair Brushing, in that these two have very little against each other, sickfic kinda, undertones of possible future romantic love but it's not the focus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29761206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibbledoo/pseuds/Bibbledoo
Summary: Lucia visits Mikaru while the latter is having a flare and brushes her hair as an act of kindness and blossoming friendship.AU-ish in that they're like... friends, kinda.
Relationships: Nanami Lucia & Amagi Michal
Kudos: 3





	Bedside Manner

**Author's Note:**

> Also AU-ish in that I have decided to ignore the whole "in canon Mikaru is both chronically ill and also pretends to be sick for attention sometimes" because as a chronically ill person that whole thing makes me feel a lot of Not Good emotions.  
> You could read it as Lucia and Mikaru being pre-ship goodness or something. I wouldn't mind.

Lucia knocked on the door to Mikaru's house. She bounced on her heels nervously and clutched the class notes close to her chest.

Just as she was about to knock again, the door opened. Mikaru's hazy gaze settled on Lucia. An undertone of confusion flashed in her eyes before she schooled her features and stepped back. She gestured to the inside of the house. Lucia walked in and Mikaru closed the door.

Lucia studied Mikaru. She was unsteady on her feet and her bangs were plastered to her forehead. The dark circles under her eyes were stark against her pale, clammy skin.

And Lucia… felt a little bad for ever accusing Mikaru of faking getting sick.

Mikaru looked at the notes Lucia was holding, then looked at the stairs of her home with an exhausted expression. She sighed to herself and started making her way up. Lucia followed and forced herself to slow down and match Mikaru's slow ascent. It proved to be a smart choice when Mikaru's legs wobbled and she almost fell down the stairs. Lucia took her in a tight grip and helped her steady herself.

"Thanks," Mikaru mumbled. Her voice was thick and hoarse.

"You're welcome," Lucia replied, trying to match the quiet quality of Mikaru's voice. Judging from Mikaru's wince, she was still too loud.

Mikaru downed the glass of water near her bed and took some medicine before making her way under the sheets. All her muscles relaxed and she took to staring at the ceiling.

"I'll leave the notes on your desk," Lucia said.

Mikaru nodded absently and closed her eyes to listen to the sound of paper shuffling. Then:

"Could you…" Mikaru coughed, "feed my bird and get me some more water? Please?"

"Sure."

One glass of water and a serving of birdfeed in a cage later, Lucia sat by Mikaru's bed.

Without thinking, she laid the small of her wrist against Mikaru's forehead.

"You're feverish," Lucia said.

"Better than this morning." Mikaru focused her gaze on Lucia's arm. "I… I didn't even get to brush my hair because just holding the brush hurt enough to make me cry."

Lucia vaguely thought about how even when Mikaru couldn't bring herself to so much as stand up and had to be half-carried by Kaito, she didn't cry. Lucia removed her hand from Mikaru's forehead and shifted to smoothing out Mikaru's bangs. She hummed, despite knowing she was tone deaf as a human.

Mikaru didn't complain about the noise, instead sighing contently at the feeling.

"I could brush your hair," Lucia said after a few seconds. Mikaru's tired eyes locked onto her.

"It's already so tangled," Mikaru said, but didn't offer any other arguments.

Lucia found the brush by the vanity and helped Mikaru sit up against some pillows. She passed the brush through the knotted, damp strands gently. Mikaru's hair was somewhat stiff to the touch.

"What conditioner do you use?"

"I use a two-in-one. Easier for days like these."

"I could give you some of the products I use. And some leave-in."

Mikaru was quiet for a moment.

"The leave-in sounds nice. I don't think I could do everything you do for your hair, though. I can barely comb it some days."

Lucia ran her fingers through the now untangled locks and began braiding them.

"That's okay, too. Everyone's different." She stopped braiding. "Do you have a hair tie?"

"Bedside drawer."

Lucia looped the soft lilac scrunchie around her wrist and continued braiding.

"You could visit me at the Pearl Piari sometime. Hanon loves pretending to be a hair stylist."

"Hanon hates me."

"She doesn't know you yet." Lucia ties the braid and helps Mikaru feel it. "You don't know her that well, either. Maybe you two could be friends."

"Name one thing we have in common."

Lucia tucks Mikaru in and rubs her shoulder absently.

"Both of you never hesitate to point out when I say something stupid."

Mikaru gave a weak smile and wheezed out a hoarse chuckle.

"And you're sure she wouldn't ruin my hair if I let her touch it?"

"I'm sure." Lucia smoothed out the blankets over Mikaru's body. "Can I help you with anything else?"

"Just staying here is fine. Hey, Lucia?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks again."

Lucia's heart did _something_ to make her chest warm and cause her to smile.

"Anytime."

**Author's Note:**

> Let's pretend Mikaru's hair was long enough and not that weird haircut from canon so she could actually get her hair braided, yeah? Thanks.  
> .  
> Might write more about Mikaru just to like... I like her character, which probably says Something unpleasant about me /j


End file.
